Sing for the Amazing Faberry Shuffle
by blaircleff
Summary: Five songs, five drabbles. All around the epicness of Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray.


**The Faberry Ipod Shuffle**

Hey guys! So, this is the deal, i'm new here, and this is the first time I've published something. I really love Faberry and it inspired me, so this came out and i'll probably do 5 more but i'm not sure yet. I'm sorry for any mistakes there might be!

No a tiny, little, insignificant part of Glee belongs to moi as you may have noticed.

Enjoy and comment please :)

**Ke$ha- Tik Tok**

Rachel couldn't really point out the moment when it all started. This routine they had perfected over the moon.

It was chaotic, and unexpected and yet it was perfect. Alcohol flowed, seeping into their breath and intoxicating them, hazy toughts and touchy hands.

She didn't really noticed when it happened, but every single friday night somehow their lips found each other.

**Only Girl (Into The World)- Rihanna**

Rachel often wondered why in the world had she, of all people, fell in love with Quinn Fabray. Of course, no one could deny the girl was drop dead gorgeous, blonde flowy hair and swaying hips. But one thing is having a crush, were it was accepted to be _just _attracted physically but other completely different was to be _in love _with someone.

So, it really made her curious, why Quinn Fabray?

But right now, when Rachel was rambling (altought she'd defer with that opinion, she just voiced her ideas in a more ordered way than it was conventional) about some unimportant (really important) ACLU meeting coming up and how many new points she had to just _make_ everybody listen to, and she turned to look into those bright hazel eyes, the answer was clear as the day.

Quinn's eyes where only focused on her, love pouring into them in a way Finn's and Jesse's never did.

She reprimanded herself then, it was obvious all along.

Quinn made her feel like there was no place she'd rather be, like she was the only girl in the world.

**Tell Me Something I Don't Know- Selena Gomez & The Scene**

Quinn had heard her all before, and at one point she had believed it.

She hadn't forgotten every single mean word that had came out of her mouth, every single slushy she thrower at her.

Rachel had already forgiven her, yes, but she hadn't forgotten nor forgiven herself.

Now she knew how wrong she had been all along. Man hands, RuPaul, Treasure Trail, all those insults, they couldn't be farther from the truth.

So every time someone asked her how could she stand being with _Rachel Berry,_ she just couldn't help but laugh.

She loved her.

**Fire of Unknown Origins. Blue Oyster Cult**

Rachel Berry was a driven person. If anything, she knew how to get what she wanted and no one could deny that.

So she was disappointed with herself, for giving up, for crying in her room like a scared little girl, for not acting up.

After she found out, she felt paralyzed, incomplete. It took her about 3 whole days to actually react. She thanked Santana for that phone call.

So now, she was in her silver Prius, grasping the wheel like her life depended on it. all her bags packed up in the trunk.

Rachel Berry always got what she wanted, and right now, she was going to find Quinn and bring her back to Lima with her. Yes, she was scared of Russell Fabray, but she was also damn mad at him. She was bringing back _her _Quinn, even if that was the last thing she did.

**Teenagers- My Chemical Romance**

Rachel never thought she would come to this, but it was all getting worse and she couldn't take it any more. So she was going to do it.

And as the drama queen she knew she was, she was going with a good show. She planned it all, so everyone could see what they made her do.

Everything had worked out perfectly, everyone at the auditorium watching intently in an eery silence. And as she was about to pull the trigger, her mind only registered blonde hair and a pair of soft lips crash into hers.

"Don't please, don't" she heard between heated breaths, her hand gripping the gun, pointing it to her head making her knuckles turn white with effort. "I love you, Rachel."

And all thoughts of suicide ran out her head as their lips met again.


End file.
